Tears, Ice, and Blood
by kurayami no kage
Summary: After Kaiba raped Yugi, Yami and Yugi are left to piece together their relationship, but something is different about Yugi.... NOT lemon! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Part One: Tears and Blood

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Warning: this fiction contains yaoi and is pretty angsty and sad. No it's NOT lemon!!!!!!  
  
I had a really fucked-up day, so I wrote this. It's nice and twisted. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ever since Kaiba had raped Yugi, he had never been the same. He had withdrawn into himself and the only person he talked to was Yami. He clung to Yami like a small child and wouldn't leave his side, and whenever Yami was gone he cried. Yami was so worried about him that he stayed up all night watching Yugi, and all the other friends noticed that Yami was thinner and paler than ever before. And weaker.  
  
This night Yami was sitting in a chair facing the window outside in Yugi's room. Yugi slept. A cool night breeze played with the curtains. The yellow glow from the street lamps outside cast itself across his drawn features. He was thinking of what he could do for Yugi, if anything. He needed to do something, because every time he looked at Yugi in this state, a piece of his heart was wrenched from him. What to do? Even getting revenge on Kaiba by beating the shit out of him hadn't helped Yugi, it only satisfied Yami really.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi whimpered in his sleep. Yami gazed at him and quickly ran to his side. Tears dripped down his face. He was re-living what had happened again. His otherwise peaceful features were contorted. Quickly, Yami took him in his arms and held him close. But Yugi began to struggle and hit Yami in his unconscious state.  
  
Yami: Yugi!!! Listen to my voice!! It's me Yami!!  
  
Suddenly, Yugi awoke from the nightmare and fell limp into Yami's arms. He was crying and shaking. Yami pulled him closer and held him tightly, but Yugi still wouldn't stop quivering.  
  
Yugi: Yami.don't ever leave me!!!!  
  
Yami: Yugi, you know I'll always be here. Kaiba isn't going to hurt you anymore.  
  
Yugi seemed a little comforted by these words and stopped shaking. Yami gazed down to look upon his face. A look of fear had captured his features. Fear and anguish. Yami lowered his face and tilted Yugi's face upwards, engulfing his lips in a kiss. His lips.they were so deliciously addictive. Yugi kissed back, but hesitantly. It was never like that before. Yami broke the kiss first and tried to lay Yugi down to sleep, but Yugi still held tight to his waist.  
  
Yugi: Yami!! Don't leave me!!! Please!!!  
  
He had become so child-like. Ever since he had been stripped of his innocence. Yami sighed inwardly and lay down beside Yugi and pulled the covers over them. Yugi still held tight to his waist. It was like torture for Yami. If they had been in this situation before it had happened, they would be making love right now. Yami held back his desires though, and let Yugi sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning Yami got out of bed and got dressed. It was such a good thing it was still summer holidays. Yugi could never go to school in this condition, and with Yami as weakened by his mission as it was, they were lucky. Yami laughed. If you called this lucky. He sighed as he looked out the window. Such a beautiful day. It was in complete contrast to his feelings inwards. He still wanted revenge on Seto Kaiba. He wanted to make him feel how Yugi felt. Every time he thought about it, he grew more possessed with anger.  
  
He slowly made his way downstairs to make breakfast. He really hated cooking, but he had to do it.  
  
Yami: okay.2 cups flour..(Yami takes two actual GLASS-fulls of flour and dumps them in a bowl). And then..a PINCH of baking soda? uhh..  
  
In his efforts to make a good breakfast of pancakes and syrup, Yami ended up making what rather looked like a plate filled with burnt mush covered in lumpy tree sap. The kitchen was filled with a burning smell, and there were messy cooking utensils everywhere. Yami's apron was covered in flour and dough.  
  
Yami: Yugi always makes me wear an apron  
  
The truth was because Yugi thought it so very cute whenever Yami tried to cook, which is why he usually tried to persuade him to make breakfast. It used to make Yugi laugh to see Yami in such a disheveled state over something as simple to most as cooking breakfast. This was the thought that passed through Yami's mind as he smashed his fist into the wall. The cracking sound of the bones hardly entered his thoughts.  
  
Yami: Damn you Kaiba. Damn you..  
  
Silent tears trickled down his face and onto his fist. The salty water mingled with the blood. Yami sighed. He was going to have to bandage that before Yugi saw it.  
  
A few minutes later, Yami made his way up to Yugi's room with his breakfast. He was relieved to see that Yugi was asleep, and having from what it appeared to be - a good dream. He laid the breakfast down on the table beside Yugi.  
  
Yami: (mentally: maybe I should call Yugi's friends over. He might like to see them again. He needs to get his mind off this.)  
  
Thus, Yami succeeded in inviting over all of Yugi's friends, telling them to come in an hour. By the time he was done, Yugi was awake and almost done eating breakfast. Although it tasted disgusting, Yugi liked to eat the breakfast Yami made him. He knew how hard it was for Yami to make breakfast.  
  
Yami: so how is it, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: ^_^ good. But even better, I like that apron on you!!!  
  
He let out a sort of half-hearted giggle. Grinning, Yami rubbed his forehead with his hand. It was too late before he realised his mistake.  
  
Yugi: Yami, what's wrong with your hand? Why is it bandaged?  
  
Yami: This!? Oh, it's nothing!!!! It was just a cooking accident on the stove and I accidentally burnt it. You know how careless I can be when I cook. It's only a minor burn.  
  
Yugi: come here and let me see it  
  
Yami approached and held out his bandaged hand for Yugi to see. He looked really worried. Yami closed his eyes as he felt Yugi touching the bandage, but when he opened them again, he noticed the bandage was gone. Yugi was staring at his hand sadly. It still bled without the bandage and the broken bone was sticking out.  
  
Yami: Yugi..  
  
Yugi put Yami's hand against his cheek and held it there with his eyes closed. Yami winced slightly. Then, Yugi took the hand and kissed it slowly. Yami stood there frozen as he watched tears slide down Yugi's face. His face was etched with sadness. Yami couldn't keep his eyes off his face. Yugi was still kissing his hand slowly. His tears were now dripping down onto Yami's hand, mingling with the blood the same way that Yami's tears had. The tears were icy cold, unlike Yami's which had been burning hot with rage. Yugi's tears were so painfully cold on Yami's skin that Yami almost had the sudden urge to pull away. All the blood was gone now, replaced by Yugi's tears, which were more painful than blood to Yami. Then, when Yami thought he could bear no more, Yugi let go of his hand.  
  
Yugi sat there and stared in anguish at the floor on the side of his bed. Yami was trying to hold back the tears, not to shatter to pieces in front of Yugi, but he knew he couldn't. He was going to break. He rushed out into the hallway and collapsed into a crumpled heap against the wall, sobbing. The flaming heat of his tears only made him cry harder, reminding him of how cold Yugi's tears had been. He had never broken down like this before. Ever. He hardly knew the real reason why he was crying. Yugi had only been kissing his hand. But the anguish Yami had felt that moment from Yugi was something he'd always thought incapable of him. A burning sense of.anger. Yami was drowning in despair.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Yugi sat on the bed with his eyes closed. He smiled..  
  
Fin!!!  
  
Yami-shadow: okay everyone!!! Lets hear what you think  
  
Person #1: what the hell was that?  
  
Person #2: *sniff* that was soooo sad  
  
Random Passerby: uhhh.why are you asking me?!!! *continues his act of passing by*  
  
Yami-shadow: should I continue this fiction or not? I have a good idea for the next chapter *heh heh*, but I won't continue unless I get at least 5 reviews!!!!  
  
Ja, minna!!! ^_^ 


	2. Part Two: The Dissapearance

Want a disclaimer? Go back and look at the first chapter.  
  
Warning: this fiction has officially become insane!!! NO no, it's not 'lemony fresh' or 'lusty lime', it's just going to keep you ppl so confused until the end, but at the end.well, we'll save that for later!!!  
  
Thanx for all the looovely reviews minna!!! Tee-hee, ESP you Kaiba- looovers!! I don't hate Kaiba at all, as most assumed. Also, there are more corrections to be made about your statements, but those you can make in due time if you stick around to read the finale of my story!!!!! Tee- hee!!! Oh yes, I really do love Kaiba, I feel soo bad I was being meen to Kaiba-kun. Owww well!!!! All will be amended in DUE TIME!! Did you ppl forget that I was in a fucked-up mood when I wrote that chapter? You must give me some credit!!!!!  
  
Yes, it's a sad, sad story!!!!! Hate yaoi? Then go away and don't bother me for a long time, and leave my fiction aloooone!!!! Tee-hee, but if you dare to read, you may start liking it!!!  
  
I got 9 reviews. I wasn't at all sure if I wanted to continue this fic at first, but now it's going to keep going like the energizer bunny until it runs out and ends suddenly!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After what seemed an eternity Yami got up from the hall. He was completely soaked with tears. His head swam as he stood up and leaned against the wall. "I have to go on for Yugi" he thought. "His misery goes far deeper than mine". He couldn't believe any misery was deeper than his at that moment. The only reason he continued on at that moment was for Yugi.  
  
Suddenly from down the hall a door slammed open. Yami recognized it as the door to Yugi's room. Yami breathed deeply and tried to dry his burning tears on his sleeve, but it was too soaked. He walked towards the door, expecting Yugi to come out, but all that left Yugi's room was wind. "Why did Yugi open the window?" Yami wondered. "It's so windy". Papers flew down the hall as Yami drew towards Yugi's room. It chilled Yami to the marrow, he was already cold enough. His tears had warmed him a little, but now they were dead and cold.  
  
When Yami reached Yugi's room it was dark inside because outside there was a terrible thunderstorm. Yami was almost blown back against the wall outside his room because it was so windy. He shielded his face with an arm.  
  
Yami: Yugi!!! Close the window, it's too windy in here!!!!!  
  
No response.  
  
Yami: Yugi, are you listening to me!!!!  
  
No response.  
  
Yami knew something was terribly wrong. He could not only sense it, but he could see it with his own eyes. The room was a mess because the wind had blown everything around. Lightning only made the scene worse as it sent flashes of blinding light through the room every few seconds. The curtains gathered in the air. But the worst part was that the room was missing Yugi in it. His bed was empty, and the plate that had held his breakfast was broken. Yami panicked. What could have happened to Yugi? Maybe he was downstairs!!!  
  
Yami looked everywhere downstairs and down the block, but his heart had told him even before he had to look that Yugi was gone. Yami grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
Yami: Kaiba!!! Is Yugi there?  
  
Kaiba: why do you want to know? Think I kidnapped him again and 'raped' him!!! Is this another one of your sick lies??!! Stop phoning me about this, I can't take it anymore!!!  
  
Yami: just fucking tell me okay!!!!  
  
Kaiba: he's not here.  
  
Kaiba hung up the phone on Yami. "Why does he keep denying it?!!" screamed Yami to nobody in particular. He threw the reciever across the room and grabbed his jacket. "If Yugi's not in the house, then he must be somewhere, and I'll never stop looking for him, I don't care where or how long my search takes me." He opened the door and almost knocked over Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou.  
  
Anzu: what happened Yami?  
  
It was obvious that something had happened, judging by the red streaks running across Yami's flushed face. Yami related the whole story to them.  
  
Jounouchi: you're sure he's not in the house? He could've fallen asleep somewhere and you'd never hear him.  
  
Yami: I'm sure!!! I never sensed his presence, and I was screaming at the top of my voice. Yugi could never sleep through that, I know.he.  
  
Honda grabbed Yami by the shoulders.  
  
Honda: It's okay Yami, we know these are tough times for you. Just calm down, I'm sure we'll find him. After all, how far could he have gotten?  
  
  
  
In truth, it seemed Yugi had gone very far. For every footstep taken, Yami felt worse and worse, and they were very far away from where they had started now. Their leads had lead them to an old abandoned wearhouse in the bad end of the city. At least, they thought it was abandoned before they heard the loud music. It was a strange type of rock music, it was so loud that it shook the ground and sent a foreign pulse running through their tired bodies that suddenly energized them. Yami had the sudden urge to get up and dance, but he pulled back as he walked into the building.  
  
Inside, it was like a huge gothic club. Strobe lights sent their eyes in all directions on a wild chase. Yami was finding it rather hard to concentrate on finding Yugi while all his senses were being preyed upon and that mysterious rhythm was driving his body wild.  
  
  
  
"Master, the group has arrived".  
  
The slave bowed down on his knees before the master.  
  
The master narrowed his heavily lined eyes. His long black cape swished around his frame as he stood up from his throne. The slave cringed from just being near his presence as his master placed his order with a sadistic smile.  
  
The slave got up from his position and left,bowing.  
  
  
  
The end, for now.  
  
How did you like it? Hate it, enjoy it? Let's hear ye, hear ye!!!  
  
Random Guy: where or where has Yugi gone? Where or where could he be?  
  
Random Guy #2: ditto to that, Random Guy!!!  
  
Shadow of Darkness (my name in english, 'yall!!): I know where Yugi is, but he won't come out until the next chapter!!!!  
  
Guy Selling Hotdogs: does that include mustard?  
  
SoD: yeah, lots of mustard!!!! And relish!!!  
  
Everyone: 0_o  
  
Yay!!! Okay okay okay. Now, here's what I ask of all YOU. Tell me what you think. Kaiba fans, I need to know you're valuable opinions of my works!!!!! Hate me now, but you'll love me later (maybe.) depending on how nice you are. And everyone else, tell me what you think!!!! I want 15 reviews please, then I'll do the next chapter ^_^. Sawwy 'bout the demands, but I need the reviews to keep going from all of you's!!!! I don't care what you write, anything goes!!!! Ja ne, minna ^_^. 


	3. Part Three: Revelations

A/N: Hello, everyone!

First of all, I would like to say a huuugee thank you to everyone that reviewed this story. I got more reviews than I ever expected and I am quite flattered. Thank you so much .

Secondly, I would like to apologise for not updating this for ahem 2 years. I had several elaborate schemes mapped out in my head, however none of them really seemed appealing enough to put on paper. However, I can still remember where the story was going to go. I would like to say that I am updating this story PURELY for the fans, because all of the reviews meant so much to me! As usual, as I am a REVIEW WHORE, I would like everyone who reads to review!

You may find this helpful when reading:

-words in _/italics/_ indicate that 'The Master' is speaking

-reread the first two chapters. There is a neat little tie-in at the end that you will miss if you haven't recently read the first two chapters.

Enough with my jabbering, on with the circus:

Chapter Three:

The slave weaved his way through the crowd of gothics. He tried to keep his mind focused as much as he could: the music was absolutely intoxicating. Wild drum beats accelerated the rhythm of his heart, the unearthly wailing of the guitars pulled at the fringes of his rapidly fraying sanity. He had a mission. And the mission was nearly in front of him.

Yes, he was just as beautiful as he remembered. Thin, slender body. Gorgeous ruby red eyes that blazed with the inner fire only a true Pharoah of Egypt could possess. And that damn eyeliner that made it impossible to notice anything else in the room. The slave was staring. He couldn't help it. He had admired this beauty for centuries. And seeing it again after so long was as frustrating as seeing a mirage in the middle of the desert. If only he could have what his master had forbidden...

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pang in his mind. The slave let out a choked gasp and doubled over, losing eye contact of the Pharoah. /_Your thoughts disturb me, slave. Did we not have an agreement/. _The voice purred. The slave clawed the sides of his head frantically. 'Yes...yes, Master!' he moaned. 'Please–'. /_Do not forget your place, slave. He is mine and mine alone. Your job is simply to deliver him to me. If you do not do your job, consider this pain only a small fraction of what you will feel for the rest of your dismal existence/. _'Yes...master...I-I apologise..." the slave gasped. /_Goooood/ _. As suddenly as it had began, the mental connection broke. The slave rolled his eyes back in his pounding head and managed to straighten himself with difficulty. When he did, he came face to face with what he had wanted for centuries.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Yami questioned, a mistrustful note apparent in his voice. Closer, the slave could see how the loss of his loved one had affected the young Pharoah. Dark circles clearly not caused by the eyeliner lay underneath his gorgeous eyes. Malik straightened and did his best to look unflustered.

"I have a surprise for you, young Pharoah. An old friend awaits you in the back chambers. He has been awaiting your arrival for some time now" Malik said, gesturing toward the far end of the club which was obscure and barely lit. Yami followed his gaze with a frown. "It's Kaiba, isn't it? That fucking bastard. He has Yugi, doesn't he?". Suddenly, he grabbed hold of both of Malik's shoulders. The fire in his eyes seemed tangible, hot enough to melt steel. Malik gasped. "Where the fuck is Yugi? I'm sick of Kaiba's fucking mind games! Take me to that son of a bitch RIGHT NOW". Malik tried to wrench free from Yami's vice-like grip, however Yami's impossible hold only increased and he pulled him closer until their noses were touching. "You don't understand what it was like. Yugi, the light of my life, will never be the same again. He has been completely destroyed. And I want whatever's left of him back!"

Finally, Yami's steel grip faltered and Malik stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Gods, he had forgotten the Pharoah's power. He made a mental note to himself not to forget again. Yami seemed just about to speak when he was joined by his friends. Malik glared at them. How could the Pharoah bear to be around such ordinary, tiresome humans?

"Who is this guy?" a blonde one asked, turning to Yami. He took one look at Yami and his expression changed. "He knows where Yugi is, doesn't he?". Suddenly, Malik felt all eyes turn towards him. He gulped.

"It would be best if I simply lead you to my master. He is much better equipped to answer your questions than I am". The plan could not work if he revealed any information. His master's words rang in his head/_Your job is simply to deliver him to me/. _There was absolutely no way he was ever going to go against his master's word. He had seen the bloody aftermath of that. Just the memory was enough to send shivers down his spine, even amidst the hot crowded club. He looked at the group. The blonde one had a look of clear mistrust plastered on his annoyingly open face. No matter, his master would take care of him. "If you simply follow my lead, you will be introduced to my master in no time at all". The group seemed to agree. Good. Malik stole one last glance at the Pharoah and read the barely concealed weary hope in his eyes. He had longed for centuries to plant a kiss on those perfect lips. Yami nodded. "Okay, we will go with you." Quickly, the slave looked away before temptation could get the best of him. "Follow me" he said. And without further adieu, he began to weave his way towards the dim back wall.

Yami frowned mentally. Something in this situation did not add up. Malik. Why in Ra's name was he here? He had not seen Malik in centuries, since he had been a young apprentice of sorcery. How on earth did Kaiba become his Master? Yami racked his brain. From what he remembered, Kaiba did not have any connections to the Ancient Land that he knew of. Kaiba must have manipulated Malik somehow into capturing Yugi. Of course! Malik would instantly recognize Yugi as he looked identical to Yami. And Malik was already an accomplished sorcerer. It would be easy for him to use his powers to manipulate someone as mentally crippled as Yugi.

For a moment, Yami was tempted to give into fear. If Kaiba had been able to enslave one of his old courtiers, what else would he have in store for him? What would he encounter upon seeing Kaiba? Images of Yugi screaming under Kaiba bombarded his mind. His thoughts ran ahead of his feet as Malik slowly pushed through a thick black door in the back wall and began leading them down a very old stone tunnel. It was incredibly dark and reminded Yami of the tombs of the Ancient Land.

'It's so cold in here" Jounouchi whispered, his voice echoing and then dying slowly through the tunnel. He pulled his arms close to himself and rubbed them.

'My master enjoys the cold" Malik said, not bothering with a backward glance. They were now travelling down a flight of stone steps and the light was beginning to fade almost altogether.

After what seemed an eternity, Malik suddenly came to a grinding halt in front of a thick wooden door covered in spider webs. Jounouchi, not stopping in time, bumped right into Malik. Malik glared at him "Stupid human. I'm surprised you allow yourself to become friends with such common scum, Pharoah" he glared at Jounouchi, putting the extra emphasis into 'scum'. When Jounouchi raised his hand as if to punch him, Yami grabbed it. "Save your energy, Joey. I have a feeling you are going to need it before this is over." Jounouchi nodded and lowered his clenched fist. "You're lucky, pal. It's not everyday I let one of you off the-

"Shhhh!"Malik hissed. Suddenly his mind opened and he could feel his master's presence within. /_Good work, slave. I see you have successfully delivered the Pharoah to me. You may bring them in/. _There was suddenly a click of a lock. Yami prepared for the worst as he followed Malik through the door. But somehow, he wasn't prepared enough.

It was so thick. The darkness, the rampant horror in the room. Yami put a shaking hand to his head as he stared at the cloaked figure in the centre of the room. Completely draped in black, it was seated on a stone throne. Besides that, the room was completely empty. Something was so horribly wrong here, he could sense it. The pure evil, the horrible aura this...being...emitted was too much. Immediately, Yami shook his head. It couldn't be-

Suddenly, the being began to approach. Somewhere during this procession, Malik left the small group and huddled in the corner. Yami didn't notice. Slowly, it approached until it was nearly face to face with Yami. And suddenly, it spoke. But only Yami could hear, as it was through his mind. /_At last, I have you my beauty. I have been waiting...oh...so long. Now I can claim you and we can be together FOREVER.../. _As the words burned in his mind, Yami's shaking hand was clasped by an icy cold one. So cold he wanted to draw back. However, the hand still held on. It was the hand that he had hurt that day he had been baking for Yugi. Slowly, the thing brought Yami's hand to it's mouth and planted a burning cold kiss on it. Then, Yami felt them. The icy cold tear drops burning through his wounds. And suddenly, Yami began to shake uncontrollably. "Your poor, poor hand" a familiar voice said. And the hood fell back and Yami's world came crashing down around him.

"Yugi..."

Yami didn't have time to react as suddenly, cold hands reached around his neck and pulled him forward in a crushing embrace. "I've been waiting for you...for centuries" he whispered into Yami's ear as suddenly, Yami's world was washed out in red as he felt the blood begin to flow from his neck.

Random Guy: Hey, I'm not random anymore, that was two years ago! I have a job now! I have STATUS!

Random Guy #2: No, that's me, actually. You'll always be Random Guy.

Random Guy: Damn...

Kurayami no Kage: So, what did you think of the third chapter of this tale?

Random Guy: There was no Yami torture! I want Yami torture!

Random Guy #2: You sadistic perv! It's all about Yami and Yugi finding each other again and making up! (and making out...)

Kurayami no Kage: Sorry, guys. It's only the reviewers who get to decide the flavor for the next installment. Yes, hear ye hear YE. I would very much welcome requests for the next chapter. The more ideas and feedback I get from you, the easier it will be for me to write (of course). So review lots!

So far, my ideas inlude: Yami, Yami's blood, more weird revelations and plot twists, Yami's blood...perhaps a hint of lime...Yami's blood...You knew it was leading up to this :P

I'll update once I get 100 reviews tee hee. Like I said before, I'm a review whore.

Review! If every person who read this story reviewed it, you would get the next chapter in a matter of hours!

Love to all my reviewers, this one was for you


End file.
